Something I Remember
by MalasLaBro
Summary: Jaune Arc, Some guy who woke up in the middle of the nowhere, can't remember anything about his previous life except some bits and scraps of memories he can find with the help of some blue hologram who calls herself Athena. What happened?


The first thing I noticed when I can feel something is that my head hurts, like a sludge hammer struck a few times and played golf with it for good measure.

The second thing I noticed is that I feel _very_ cold.

The last thing I noticed was the feeling I forgot something, something very important.

So, at last I opened my eyes, though the act of it not so easy as expected, but I managed.

Dark.

Shining crystals adorning the walls around me, I can feel the current I did not notice I was in, trying to push me back to sleep. The rock behind my head can explain why my head hurts so much. I tried to move my arms.

"Nghh- Anghh"

I managed to move my arms, it was covered in white armor – the sort you always see in comic books or movie heroes wear. Upon further inspection, my entire body was covered in armor.

It looked cool, except for some parts that has burn marks on it.

After marveling the coolness of what I wore, I finally noticed something.

I was shivering like a dog. With that in mind I forced my still stiff body to the river banks, laying on the soft dark sand and by laying I mean flopping back first. My limbs stretched out to relief some stress accumulated there.

I observed this place, lots and lots of rocks flowing through the river I was once in, some larger than others. Though what made this rocks interesting was that it looked like it was detonated by a huge bomb, looking to unnatural to even be natural.

Where am I?

This place, it's like a… valley. I was surrounded by high walls, the sky was dark – it looked like just entering the evening, I sat up and focused on my ears.

The sounds of the wild gone, no insects, no annoying crickets to annoy me, I started to feel cold again – though different from earlier.

"Hell-"

I stopped myself suddenly.

The reason: "Rebooting in 5..4..3." I can hear something, it sounded monotone and creepy.

"Wha-" I tried.

"0" It ended.

All I remembered was the feeling of very extreme De Ja Vu.

The second time I woke up that day, it was still dark, darker than earlier. My hazy mind that I did not notice earlier seemed to clear up.

But What really takes the cake this time is:

A woman standing in front of me. Bluish in color and miniature sized, she looked like a hologram.

"I am a hologram." She said.

…

Wait, what?

"Did you just read my mind?" I asked " Because I just heard you say something weird, something

like-"

"I _am_ a hologram." She repeated. " It seems that your memory banks are somewhat in a state of disarray. Some chunks of your memories are missing and I do not know how to explain to you something even I could not search for in _my_ memory banks."

"…"

" Do you remember your name?" she asked. The distance closing or is she flying? " Actually, I am in your brain."

…

"What?" I managed to say, though sounding like I shouted it out.

"…" She stayed afloat right infront of my eye where I can actually see she was… wasn't she naked?

"Your eyes have a few problems. Let me introduce yourself." She… smiled? Oh, it was gone. "Your name is Jaune…, your age is 24 years old and your virg-"

"What's my last name?"

Somehow,the absent of my last name bothered me a bit.

" It is missing."

What?

…

What?!

"What do you mean it's missing?!" I stood up, fatigue somehow so abysmal I don't feel tired " Why do you say my memories are gone?!" I was beginning to breath erratically.

"…" she kept silent.

My mind became clear again and I started to calm down. Sitting down to just… absorb it all.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Athena, I am a part of your brain that can control some of your functions. I cannot recall how we got here or I could not search through your memories for the information because it is gone. You and I are connected." She sat down too, her clothes – some office clothes that has a knee length skirt and a blouse covering her _very_ nice bod- " Your injuries have been healed. Do you remember Aura?"

I can only look confused. " Sorry."

" Aura is a part of your soul, it is like an innate energy inside you that can be controlled and shaped. Your Aura levels can be viewed in your mind, along with the internal clock, hunger levels, Map, and other functions."

"…oookay…"

"To view it, just imagine. I will help your mental and some physical functions should you require them." She finished.

…

Can you hear me?

"Yes." she answered.

Is that why my mind sometimes... clear up?

"Yes."

...

...okay...

"So what do we do now?" I asked. " I'm kinda lost here."

"I would suggest you walk around. Look for anything that could help us."

"I'll do just then."

* * *

After hours and hours of walking, I finally stumbled upon something.

It was a bush.

A berry bush precisely.

"I do not know whether it is poisonous or safe as it is not in my memory banks." Athena stated. "Your hunger levels are still at a medium level before you have pangs."

Yup, that was a clear permission to eat.

...

I don't know if the world can get any funnier than this.

My... eye? suddenly projects something weird. It looks like swirling colors - red, blue , yellow and green all swirling together to form one big fucked up piece of art.

It all focused to one point, somewhere underneath me.

I don't know what I did or whatever happened, but I walked towards it.

Slowly it grew, and grew it did to become one arch like structure.

It was like a door.

I went through it.

"Whoah!"

What my eyes received that time was actually something I have seen before.

I was at where I first started. The only difference was -

A big ass crystal floating above the river.

"Athena?" I asked. "What the heck is this?"

"Scanning..." She stated " It looks like a big crystal kept afloat by energy underneath it. Scans show that it is 80% pure unknown crystal material and 20% made from organic ones, It has something living inside it."

"Really?" I walked closer to it. Upon closer inspection, yes, there is something in it and according to Athena, it's living.

What could it be?

"There is some drawings, made from dust in the water. It appears to be the source of it's elevation."

Really?

Yes, there is something in the water.

"Try pumping some aura towards it." Athena suggested.

I can do that?

I held out my hands towards the circle, focusing on the warmth inside my body to my hands.

Nope.

"Again."

I refocused,... there!. There is something trying to come out of my hands. I can feel the warmth intensifying.

Light shined through, like flames, it floated in my hands. This is my Aura? "Wow."

I focused on the circle, it was my target.

I fired.

My Aura shot like a laser, towards the target, incinerating it if the bubbles on the water are any indication of extreme heat.

Then the huge ass crystal fell. But before it could completely touch the water.

The crystal shined.

 _What's with today? Why is my eyes always blinded!?_

"KYAHHHHH!?"

What?

Then I can feel something hit my head.


End file.
